6x01 Decisions Part One
by Ante
Summary: The Charmed Ones are attacked one night by three powerful women that try to steal Piper’s baby Wyatt. They fail to capture him, and The Charmed Ones are left alone for a time. As they believe everything is okay, a mystical warrior appears in the city...


SEASON 06 EPISODE 01 - 'Blood Of An Innocent'  
  
PART 1  
  
FADE IN  
  
The Manor. It's a big thunderstorm in San Francisco. Inside the manor, where the Halliwells live, Phoebe is watching the news.  
  
NEWSREPORTER - "... an accident in the bay area between two cars and a truck. The cars seem to have crashed with each other, and then the truck seems to have crashed into one of them. The truck driver is OK, with some smaller injuries. Police reports that the car drivers are both dead, with the passengers. Amongst those a 2- year old baby who was in the car that the truck hit...."  
  
Piper walks into the living room with a hot cup of tea.  
  
PIPER - "This a hell of a storm!"  
  
Phoebe looks over her shoulder at Piper.  
  
PHOEBE- "Really."  
  
Piper hands over the cup of tea to Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE- "Thanks."  
  
PIPER- "You're welcome."  
  
Piper sits down beside Phoebe.  
  
PIPER- "I hope this storm will be over shortly."  
  
PHOEBE- "The news say it'll be over tomorrow evening."  
  
PIPER- "Damn."  
  
PHOEBE- "Is Paige sleeping?"  
  
PIPER- "Yeah. At the kitchen table!"  
  
Phoebe puts a smile on her face.  
  
PHOEBE- "Well, can't blame her... she's had a long day."  
  
PIPER- "Yeah. Hope she'll get the job. She seems kinda depressed being at the manor all days, I think a job will make her feel better. So that she can come out a bit."  
  
PHOEBE- "You're right."  
  
Phoebe drinks up the last part of the tea and then she stands up to go to bed.  
  
PHOEBE- "I'm going to bed. I have to work early tomorrow."  
  
PIPER- "Ok, goodnight."  
  
PHOEBE- "Night..."  
  
Phoebe walks away and Piper zaps channel to a romantic movie. She grins for herself, then she makes herself comfortable. As a thunder strikes outside, the shapes of three women can be seen outside the window. Piper doesn't notice them.  
  
CUT TO OUTSIDE THE MANOR, GARDEN  
  
The three women stray around the window, looking inside. It's too dark to see their faces. Suddenly, they walk away from the window and approaches the door. Though, they stop right outside it.  
  
CUT TO THE INSIDE OF THE MANOR, LIVING ROOM  
  
Piper's still watching her movie and when a nearby thunder strikes a tree across the street, she's startled. Piper tries to look out the window, but she can't see anything from the couch. She stands up and walks up to the window. Outside she can see the tree on the ground, almost on her car. Still, she doesn't know about the other women.  
  
She walks back to the sofa and enjoys the movie.  
  
CUT TO THE UPSTAIRS OF THE MANOR, BATHROOM  
  
Phoebe has just finished brushing her teeth and exits the bathroom. She quietly closes the door and walks into her own bedroom. She lits a lamp by her bed, and changes to her pyjamas.  
  
When she's about to lie down, a thunder takes out all the power in the house and the lamp is unlit. Phoebe sighs and makes it comfortable in her bed.  
  
CUT TO THE DOWNSTAIRS OF THE MANOR, LIVING ROOM  
  
Piper has fallen asleep in front of the TV, not noticing that the power is out. And not that the maindoor is opened either...  
  
CUT TO THE HALL  
  
The three women have entered the manor, and are walking towards Piper. One of the women stretches out her hand and whispers...  
  
WOMAN # (Amethyst) - "Lumen!"  
  
A soft bolt of light appears in her hand and she uses it to see in the dark. Another one of the women, called Aprugnus, covers her green-glowing eyes and whispers some words of an unknown language angrily. Apparently, she doesn't like the light cause Amethyst covers it a bit with her hand. They leave Piper alone and walks upstairs.  
  
CUT TO THE UPSTAIRS, HALL  
  
Quietly, they search for Piper's room. They whisper some words to each other, then they open the correct door. Inside, they walk up to Wyatt. When Amethyst waves her glowing light above him, he wakes up and immediately starts to scream. He gets his shield up and the three women are paniced. Amethyst closes her hand the light disappear. Quietly, they start chanting a spell.  
  
CUT TO PHOEBE'S BEDROOM  
  
Phoebe opens her eyes when she hears Wyatt scream. She wonders why she can't hear Piper calming him down. Phoebe sighs and decides to go to Wyatt and see what's up. So she stands up and stretches her arms.  
  
CUT TO PIPER'S BEDROOM  
  
The three women - Amethyst, Aprugnus and Aranea - are still chanting the spell. And Wyatt keeps screaming. Just as they finish the spell, Phoebe opens the door and she witnesses that the shield disappears. She also notices the women and she's alerted.  
  
PHOEBE - "What the hell...?"  
  
Aranea fires a lightning bolt at Phoebe, and she dodges it. She runs up to them and kicks Aranea in the face. Behind her, Amethyst grabs her arms and Phoebe screams for Piper and Paige. Then she spins around quickly and deals out a punch in Amethyst's face. Aranea makes an attempt to hurt Phoebe with Aprugnus, but Phoebe kicks Aprugnus in the stomach and she falls through the window.  
  
CUT TO THE OUTSIDE  
  
While Aprugnus falls, she teleports away by turning into dust.  
  
CUT TO PIPER'S BEDROOM  
  
Phoebe puts up a fist fight with Amethyst and finishes with a kick in the stomach. Then Amethyst says something and suddenly Phoebe can't move. Aranea walks up to her and punches her.  
  
Then Piper and Paige walk into the room.  
  
PIPER - "Phoebe!!"  
  
Piper uses her power to blow Arane up, but Arane deflects it and it hits the wall. Paige picks up a chair and smashes Amethyst with it. Then she punches her really hard in the head and Amethyst teleports away with Aranea. Piper and Paige takes a quick breather.  
  
PIPER - "Did we make it?!"  
  
PAIGE - "I think so. Phoebe, are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe lies on the floor, all exhausted.  
  
PHOEBE - "I'm okay... they were trying to reach Wyatt. They managed to get his shield down, but I came just in time."  
  
PIPER - "Is he okay?"  
  
PHOEBE while moaning of pain - "Yes, he is."  
  
PAIGE - "They must be really powerful if they managed to break his shield..."  
  
Piper picks up the screaming Wyatt. Phoebe looks at Paige terrified.  
  
PHOEBE - "Really powerful. But then, why would they escape?"  
  
CUT TO THE LAIR OF THE THREE WOMEN  
  
All three of them stand in a circle, around a fire. They chant words and suddenly it takes form of a creature. Then the fire-creature turns into a big demonic warrior with a sword with circling electricity. He looks up in the sky and makes a loud sound.  
  
CUT TO THE OPENING CREDITS  
  
END OF PART ONE 


End file.
